


we can't make love when you fly around me, baby

by outerspacelashton



Series: This Must Be My Dream [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gay, Guess who has it, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Whining, but who's complaining lets be honest, i think, if u can call it that, like super mega soft gay, like wow i didnt think it would be this gay, n its worse bc theyre so Extra w their gay, not really calum calls luke a slut once n it isnt really like that u know, rimming (mentioned), this is so..........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacelashton/pseuds/outerspacelashton
Summary: “As amazing as it sounds to be eaten out, it’ll have to wait. I’d much rather have your dick in my mouth right about now.”“You always have been a slut for my cock, so I’m not too surprised at that,” Luke smirks and mutters a quiet ‘true’ in response, “But, yeah, that works, I’m up for a blowjob. I’m eating you out after, though.” Luke smiles.“Of course. And thank you.”“Thank you, actually. Okay, go in and say bye to Ashton then we’ll go.” Luke shakes his head and kisses softly at Calum’s throat.“Don’t wanna wait that long, Cal. Wanna blow you off now.” Calum’s mouth goes dry and he pulls Luke’s head back so that he can look the blond in the eyes.“Out here, where people could just walk outside and see us?” Luke hums, he moves his mouth back to Calum’s throat and starts to suck and nibble at it. Calum laughs drily, he leans his head back to give Luke more access to his neck, “You’re such an exhibitionist, Luke, I swear.”“You love it.”“True,” Calum looks around the area to make sure that no one is there, and bites his lip thoughtfully when he sees that the parking lot is empty of people save him and Luke, “Okay, but be quick. I don’t want any one catching us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was probably one of my favorite things to write ever. this was so self-indulgent n i got wayyy too carried away while writing this. blame cake ok
> 
> based off of that picture ashton posted of luke hanging out calums car n based off some of the tags a super cute person by the name of bex (littlespoonmichael on tumblr dot com, follow them theyre great) had on said photo here: https://littlespoonmichael.tumblr.com/post/157945953816/heartbrakegirl-ashton5sos-this-is-the-result-of
> 
> lets just pretend that calum drives an suv, one bc i couldnt tell what type of car he was driving in the pic n two bc thats the only car i could think of besides an audi. n i decided that an audi is a lil too flashy for calum. if u do happen to know the type of car, hmu so i can change it
> 
> also the setting of this isnt quite right bUT WE CAN LIVE W IT OK LETS DO THIS
> 
> title from 'this must be my dream' by the 1975 bc i love that song

“Didn’t Calum say he was coming over later?” Luke asks as he watches for Calum’s car through the window of Ashton’s living room. Ashton sighs and rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time since Luke has arrived at his place about an hour ago, he locks his phone and places it on the coffee table in front of him. He moves his head to look at Luke, who is still desperately trying to locate Calum.

“Yes, he did. Why do you ask . . . again?”

“Well, it’s been an hour. You’d think it’d be ‘later’ and that he’d be here by now.” Ashton looks back to the TV, deciding to ignore Luke as much as he could until Calum arrives and saves him.

“God, Luke, he’ll be here, he promised. Stop being so clingy.” Luke groans in frustration and turns to Ashton, he walks over to the man sitting on the couch and flops down beside him. Luke pouts and rests his head against Ashton’s shoulder.

“I know and I’m trying, alright? I haven’t seen him in so long, and I just miss him so much.” Ashton scoffs.

“You saw him less than a week ago, Luke.”

“That’s not the point. I still miss him.”

“You really take the honeymoon phase to a whole other level, don’t you, Lucas?” Luke chooses not to answer that, he is not in the mood for Ashton’s bullshit at the moment. He’s too busy looking for Calum. He does not plaster himself to the window like he had been doing earlier, but he does keep a watchful eye out for a certain someone’s black SUV.

“Just watch Netflix to help the time pass. Works for me,” Ashton suggests as he leans forward and retrieves his phone from off the table. He sits back against the couch and gives Luke’s arm a light pat as an apology for making his head fall, “In fact, I’m gonna watch one of my shows now. Wanna watch with me?”

Luke is still pouting childishly as he nods at Ashton, he snuggles into Ashton’s side to see the screen of Ashton’s phone better. They get 10 minutes into the episode at most before Luke sees movement out the corner of his eye from outside. He lifts his head to check if it’s Calum, and Luke can tell from the loud playing of The Weeknd that it is.

“He’s here, he’s outside!” Luke jumps up from the couch and runs outside to Calum’s car, leaving Ashton in the house puzzled and slightly frightened. Luke does not waste time with doors, he just throws his upper body into the open passenger’s window of Calum’s SUV. Calum jerks away from Luke at first, his immediate thought is that Luke is some random stranger trying to rob him. But then he registers his boyfriend’s pretty smile and soft curls and he automatically calms down. He’s still confused as to why Luke chose not use the door, though. He’ll remember to ask about that.

“Calum! I missed you.” Luke leans forward and kisses Calum on his lips with great urgency, it catches Calum off guard and he has to hold Luke’s face in his hands to get the blond to stop. Luke pouts at the loss of connection and Calum gives him a quick kiss on his lips to make his sad expression go away. Of course it works, like a charm, really.

“Calm down, baby, you’ll hurt yourself,” Calum grins at Luke and he lets his face go in favor of sitting back to look at Luke, “It looks like someone’s missed me.”

Luke does not bother with lying, he nods his head at Calum and hums in agreement, “I’ve missed you loads.” Calum laughs at Luke’s honesty.

“That’s nice to know. To be honest, I’ve missed you, too. Thought about you the whole time I was gone.” Luke’s face lights up and he scoots even further onto Calum’s lap, if that’s possible. Calum isn’t complaining, he just holds onto Luke’s arm to make sure that he did not fall and hurt himself.

“You did?” Calum chuckles and kisses the tip of Luke’s nose.

“Of course I did, baby. I’m always thinking about you.” Luke’s heart swells with joy, his cheeks flush pink and he bites down on his lower lip to prevent smiling like an idiot. Calum thinks it’s the cutest thing ever, and he can’t help it if he leans forward and kisses Luke on the lips again, just out of pure admiration for the boy.

“I really did miss you, though, Calum. Like, so much. Probably a bit  _too_ much, actually.” Calum shakes his head and kisses Luke again.

“Don’t even sweat it, I know I missed you just as much, if not more,” he runs his hands through Luke’s hair and Luke leans into the touch, he sighs contentedly, “But I’m here now, and you’re here and everything is good and everything is okay. No need to worry, babe, I promise.” Luke nods, completely and absolutely trusting Calum and his words.

“Completely different subject here, but, uh, I haven’t gotten off since you left.” Calum raises his eyebrows at Luke, and the blond nods in confirmation.

“The whole time I was gone? Why didn’t you just masturbate or something. It’s allowed for you to do that when I’m gone, I told you that a while ago.” Luke cheeks turn pink and he looks down at his fingers.

“I know _that_ , but it’s never as good as when you do it- anything- to me, so there was no point. Masturbating would have pissed me off more than it would have pleasured me.” Calum tilts his head and feigns a pout in Luke’s direction.

“Awe, poor Lukey. Hasn’t gotten off in so long,” Calum wraps his hand around the back of Luke’s neck, he draws patterns into baby soft skin with his thumb, “You wanna go home? Maybe let me lay you down and eat you out, because I’ve been thinking about doing that for a couple days now.”

The thought of Calum eating him out is a tempting one, Luke will admit, but he has different plans of something else in mind. Luke licks his lips and kisses Calum again, he smiles when he feels Calum kiss back.

* * *

“As amazing as it sounds to be eaten out, it’ll have to wait. I’d much rather have your dick in my mouth right about now.”

“You always have been a slut for my cock, so I’m not too surprised at that,” Luke smirks and mutters a quiet ‘true’ in response, “But, yeah, that works, I’m up for a blowjob. I’m eating you out after, though.” Luke smiles.

“Of course. And thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , actually. Okay, go in and say bye to Ashton then we’ll go.” Luke shakes his head and kisses softly at Calum’s throat.

“Don’t wanna wait that long, Cal. Wanna blow you off now.” Calum’s mouth goes dry and he pulls Luke’s head back so that he can look the blond in the eyes.

“Out here, where people could just walk outside and see us?” Luke hums, he moves his mouth back to Calum’s throat and starts to suck and nibble at it. Calum laughs drily, he leans his head back to give Luke more access to his neck, “You’re such an exhibitionist, Luke, I swear.”

“You love it.”

“True,” Calum looks around the area to make sure that no one is there, and bites his lip thoughtfully when he sees that the parking lot is empty of people save him and Luke, “Okay, but be quick. I don’t want any one catching us.”

“You don’t last much longer than a minute, two minutes tops. It won’t take that long.” Luke says with a mischievous glint in his sparkling blue eyes. Calum laughs loudly, the sound booms through the car and Luke grins. Calum nudges the top of Luke’s head with his chin instead of playfully hitting him like he wanted to.

“Fuck off and suck my dick, Luke.” Luke detaches his mouth from Calum’s neck and sits up as best as he can with the window pressing into his stomach.

“Gladly.” Luke then gives Calum a cheeky smile, and Calum wonders to himself why he was even dating Luke. Jokingly, of course.

Luke reaches down and makes quick work of unbuckling Calum’s belt and trousers, Calum lifts his hips up to make pulling the clothing down his thighs easier. Once they are out of the way, Calum uses the hand not holding onto Luke’s arm to palm himself through his boxers and get himself fully hard. Luke watches Calum do this with hungry eyes, his mouth actually waters when Calum pulls his cock out and fists at it. Luke swats Calum’s hand away, he looks up and frowns at Calum before he licks his inner hand and grips Calum’s cock himself.

“It’s _my_ dick, Luke, I think I should be allowed to touch my own dick.” Luke presses the index finger of his unoccupied hand to his lips, he taps it against his mouth several times.

“Shh, I’m trying to concentrate.” Calum rolls his eyes but he does not say another word after that. Luke drags his hand up and down Calum’s shaft, making sure that he is completely hard before he leans down and sucks the tip of Calum’s dick into his mouth. Calum hisses at the contact, it being a very nice, warmer and wetter feeling than the hand that was just touching him. Luke swirls his tongue around the tip and he takes a deep breath before he eases down on Calum’s cock, he takes little by little of the brown man’s shaft into his mouth at a time; whatever of Calum that is not in Luke’s mouth is being rubbed off by the tips of Luke’s fingers. Once Luke has eased down all the way and he can practically kiss Calum’s pelvis, he pulls back up until nothing but the tip of Calum’s cock is in his mouth again. He takes another deep breath through his nose and goes down again, this time without restraint. His eyes tear up a bit when Calum’s tip nudges the back of his throat, and he grips on Calum’s thighs to keep himself anchored.

Calum feels Luke’s throat tighten around his cock and he groans quietly. He bucks his hips up slowly into Luke’s mouth, giving Luke the chance to stop him if he wanted. The blond does not show any sign of stopping, he even whines and flattens his tongue to make fucking his face easier for Calum. Calum takes this as an okay to properly fuck Luke’s mouth, he grips on the steering wheel and uses it as leverage to drive his cock faster past Luke’s lips. Calum looks down to watch Luke take his dick like the fucking champ that he is, and the sight he sees makes his body tingle all over.

Luke’s eyes are closed but his mouth is wide open as he lets Calum have his way, saliva and pre-come dribbles down the sides of Calum’s dick from Luke’s mouth. His arms are shaking from supporting his weight for so long and his fingers are aching from digging his nails into Calum’s thighs too hard (Calum knows that there is going to be bruises there later) and honestly, Luke does not care about any of that because he loves  _this_ more than anything. This being getting Calum off with any part of himself- whether it be his mouth, his hand, his ass. He loves making Calum feel good, and he loves Calum complimenting and praising him about it. Telling him how good, or how tight, or how beautiful he was; it did not matter to Luke, all of it makes Luke fill with pride. He runs on that feeling, he can’t live without it. He reaches over and presses on both of Calum’s hips to make them pause. He pulls off of Calum and wipes his lips with the back of one of his hands.

The sudden loss of warmth around Calum makes him whine but he looks at Luke with concern, automatically assuming that the worst has happened. Luke sees the worry in Calum’s eyes and he strokes his thigh with his fingertips soothingly.

Calum catches his breath some and steals a quick kiss. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing, don’t worry,” Luke’s voice is raspy from the fucking his throat just undertook and it makes Calum’s hips buck against his will. Luke grins, “I wanted to ask if I could finish you off myself, just me doing the work.”

Calum nods his head instantly, no second thoughts about it. He’s actually quite glad Luke recommended the idea, he was starting to get tired. Calum threads his fingers through Luke’s hair, he rubs his scalp and then combs his hair back in place. “Yeah, baby, go ‘head. Wanna nut on those pretty lips of yours as fast as possible.”

Luke thanks Calum again but it is not as coherent as it was the first time because as soon as Calum gave him the greenlight, Luke’s mouth is back around Calum, his cock already more than half-way down Luke’s throat. Calum fights the urge to rut up, he grips onto Luke’s forearm and squeezes instead. This encourages Luke, he flattens his tongue again and forces himself down faster. He begins to bob his head up and down at a quick pace, and he makes sure to twist and rub at the part of Calum that is not in Luke’s mouth. Calum’s toes curl in his shoes and his stomach tenses and he knows that he is not going to hold off much longer. So he decides to praise his baby, Calum knows that Luke works his hardest on something after he has been praised for it. He leans down (which is pretty fucking hard, considering the angle and the limited space in the car) and kisses Luke behind his ear and rubs his back, Luke arches his body to meet Calum’s touch. Calum speaks dirty words against his earlobe, Luke shivers and whimpers but he never takes his mind off the task at hand.

“Such a pretty little cocksucker you are. You’re doing such a great job, baby. Gonna nut soon if you keep that up.” Luke moans and speeds up, his head and Calum’s accidentally knock against each other a time or two.

Calum moves the hand that was previously on Luke’s hand back to his cock, he assists Luke in getting himself closer to coming. He is sure that Luke is not happy with it, but Luke is a big boy, he can live.

Luke sucks exceptionally hard at one point and Calum feels his lasting time being cut in half, he pulls out of Luke’s mouth and jerks himself off quickly, angling his cock towards Luke’s mouth so that he could come on his lips like he promised earlier. Luke’s mouth is slightly open and ready for Calum’s nut, and Calum’s hand is moving so fast that it may fall off but he’s so damn close and he twists his wrist  _just_ right and-

And the front door to Ashton’s place swings open and the wavy-haired loser himself comes bounding out, his phone in hand and a big, goofy smile on his face.

Calum has never gotten soft so fast in his entire life, up until this moment.

“Well! What do we have here?” Ashton saunters over to the car and he looks inside to see a red-faced Luke wiping off his lips and a pissed off Calum glaring at him.

“Damn it, Ash, why did you have to come now? Fuck.” Calum tucks himself back into his boxers, Luke rubs his thighs to help him calm down. Calum kisses Luke on the forehead to show his appreciation. Ashton rolls his eyes and leans against Calum’s car, his legs far enough away from the bottom of the car to prevent mud on his trousers.

“You need to clean your car, Calum. It’s super fucking dirty.”

“And you need to not intervene with my nutting. It’s super fucking annoying.”

“Maybe if you were at home doing your dirty work instead of in a parking lot, then you would be nutting right now.” Ashton’s sure to add a sarcastic smile after he finishes, and Calum flips him off. Ashton touches the place over his heart, he feigns a look of fond.

“That means so much to me, thank you.” Calum rolls his eyes this time and turns his attention to Luke. The blond is already looking at him, a determined look on his face. Calum furrows his eyebrows, silently asking Luke ‘What’s wrong?’

“I just wanna . . .” Luke’s voice fades off and he reaches for Calum’s dick again, he successfully pulls it out again. Calum shakes his head at Luke, he grabs his hands and makes him stop in his tracks.

“There’s no use, I’m not even hard anymore, Lukey.” Luke pouts and stomps his foot, the heel in his boots make the action so much louder than he intended. Still, it gets the point across that he is upset.

“But you didn’t get to come,” Luke twists his hands to get them free and luckily it works, “And I want you to.” Luke lets his hands gravitate to Calum’s (now soft) dick and he ghosts his fingers over it, not really touching it. Calum tries to stand his ground but he can’t help caving, especially when Luke bites his lip and properly wraps his hand around him. Luke knows that he has won by the way that Calum momentarily closes his eyes and lets Luke continue touching him.

“We better do whatever the hell I wanna do after this for like, the next week.” Luke smiles and nods his head, totally willing to do that.

“Well, guys, it’s getting a little too gay over here so I’m gonna go.” Ashton pushes himself off the car and goes to walk away. Luke laughs while Calum flips him off again, but then remembers that Ashton can’t see it. He forgets about it, chooses to pay attention to Luke’s skilled fingers working on his dick.

Ashton, on the other hand, has half a mind to turn back around and annoy Luke and Calum until they decide to just give up and go home. What they are doing is completely inappropriate in a public area, children could walk by and see them. He would be doing the neighborhood a favor, in fact, he would be doing the  _world_ a favor. He would basically be saving the world. He could work with that: Ashton Irwin, drummer in 5 Seconds of Summer and savior of the world. That would look nice on his résumé.

Instead, he turns back around and takes a picture of Luke and Calum exactly how they are right now, just to see their reactions later. He checks to make sure that the picture does not make it obvious that Luke is blowing Calum off, then after tagging Luke and Calum he posts it on pretty much all of his social media. Once he is proud of his work, he puts his phone in his front pocket and walks back into his place, he yells for them to clean up their mess once they are done over his shoulder.

Both Luke and Calum flip Ashton off this time.

**Author's Note:**

> dicks out for cake amiright
> 
> anyway thats it thats the thing. thank u for reading if u did n lemme know what u though, either here or on tumble dot com
> 
> tumblr: wanderlustlashton


End file.
